


Take Me To Paradise

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: PCB/Reader for ...  well, for the person it's gifted to. :PEnjoy honey.





	Take Me To Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfbecky/gifts).



It’s silent at first when Charlotte leads Ash into the room, she’s always the one to bring these sorts of girls home, but Paige can’t help smiling, Charlotte’s been soft on Ash for months anyway, she knows Becky probably told the girl to bring her home. 

Charlotte is blushing even as she leads Ash up the stairs, locking them both in. It doesn’t take long for the music to start, Paige just laughs, curling an arm around Becky. 

“You want next turn or is it mine?”

The two have always been more dominant, although judging from the moans coming down the stairs Charlotte is more than able to take control. It falls silent for a moment, Paige laughing when Becky shrugs.

“Charlotte might wear her out...”

“Oh yeah, cause that would really stop you...”

Charlotte’s moans start again, suggesting a change in position, Becky finally gives in.

“She’s mine next...”

Truth be told she’s struggling not to just shove Charlotte off the girl and take them both in hand. Charlotte emerges a while later, flushed and happy... and very much unashamed of the fact her robe is still open. 

Becky rolls her eyes, steals a kiss then makes her way up the stairs. She smirks at the sight of the girl, already flushed.

“Ready to go again?”

The girl whines, but nods.

“Such a little sub...”

Becky can’t help laughing, moving to tease her all the same. 

She knows this time won’t take long, but she doesn’t care. 

By the time she’s finished it’s clear the girl is worn out.

Paige changes places with Becky, taking in the rumpled girl and laughing, sinking herself into place anyway.

“Just relax... and eat...”


End file.
